on the otherside of blue fire cahpter 2
by mysticmirage246
Summary: Ginny is trapped in the past, with several of harry's belongings. Can the maraders and lily help her find out what they are? chapter 2 is up!


On the otherside of Blue fire- chapter 2

" Harry!", Ginny screamed as she ran towards James potter and threw her arms around him.

James jumped back gagging.

"What the hell" He gasped, "who are you, I mean you... Um... just appeared out of no where"

"Wait a sec... you're not Harry" She said bewildered

"Lucky guy, whoever he is" Sirius grinned

Ginny stared at him for a full minute. Her face went as white as a ghost.

"My good looks scared you," he said waving a hand in front of her.

She then turned to look at Remus and then to Peter Pettigrew. _This cant be happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's all a strange sort of dream!!!!!_

However, as the minutes flew by, and she stared at the marauders and they stared back at her, Ginny realized that she was not in a dream. She was trapped in the past!

"Hey, you don't suppose death eaters are invading the castle do you?" whispered Pettigrew

"I'm not a deatheater", Ginny retorted angrily

"Then just what are you and who's Harry, and how did you manage to apparate to Hogwarts?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I am going to go talk to the headmaster and you lot can keep out of my business", She warned as she walked towards the castle. She even heard James mutter

" whoever she is, she acts a lot like Evans".

More questions raced through her mind as she walked through the castle, heading towards the headmasters office._ Who was Evans? Would she ever get back to her own time? Maybe she would never see her world again? _Ginny stopped paralyzed with dread; soft tears began to flow down her face.

" Look, she s crying", a surprised voice gawked.

"SHUT UP Peter", another one whispered loudly

Ginny turned around in time just to see an invisibility cloak fall off all four marauders.

" I thought I told you four to get out of my hair", she said icily, as she wiped her face.

" We only wanted to return the bag you dropped" Peter said, trying to sound innocent.

" SHUT UP", James yelled, hitting him on the head, but it was too late.

" Give me back my bag and LEAVE ME ALONE!", Ginny screamed. _So this is where Harry got his annoying side._

" Of course you can have your bag back" Sirius said sweetly, " need any help getting to the headmaster."

Ginny grabbed her bag and stalked away.

" What you do that for?", James asked angrily

" Evans wannabe just lost a few possessions," Sirius sniggered, as he held out a small packet of objects.

" What do you thinks in there," whispered Peter excitedly

They opened the bag to find various small objects, but Sirius found another small container. Inside was pieces of broken glass.

" Hey, why would someone carry around pieces of broken glass,"

" Dunno,"

" wait a second that's pieces of a mirror," Remus said confused " and there's like writing on the back too."

" Maybe if we piece it back together we can see some sort of a message," suggested James

The four set down on the floor, right there, and began to fit the pieces of mirror back together.

" wait a sec, " Remus exclaimed " why don't we just use magic"

Remus muttered a fixing spell and the the broken glass became a mirror, about the size of a paperback book.

"good god," James said , staring an absolute amazement," that's my two-way mirror."

"Don't be thick," Sirius said, " it couldn't be yours, why would Evans wannabe have your two-way mirror."

" Look, there's that chipped part where peter dropped."

" But, it also looks a whole lot older," Remus reasoned," It couldn't possibly be yours".

" Why don't we look at the writing on the back," Peter suggested.

" Brilliant," James remarked flipping it over.

What the marauders saw next was probably the most confusing, astonishing thing ever. For the note said:

Harry,

This is a two-way mirror. I have the other

If you ever need me just call my name,

And I can communicate with you.

James and I used to use it when we had

separate detentions.

Sirius


End file.
